


Sublime

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: 24, Alias
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you Brucie?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sublime

“Hi y’all doing?”

She burst into the room in a cloud of cloying perfume, booming voice, and waving a champagne bottle; drawing every man’s attention, including Jack’s.

Her hair was bright orange, the pleathor mini dress clinging to her every curve and barely covering her ass. Six inch stiletto heels and the most gaudy jewellery Jack had ever seen, pushed the entire outfit over the edge from tacky into sublime.

Before the arms dealer and his guards could even think of drawing their guns she was sliding into Jack’s lap, her mouth firmly fastened on his. The kiss was hot, wet, and noisy. Combined with her overpowering perfume, it left Jack struggling to breath.

She finally pulled back, letting him up to catch his breath. She blinked at him, face screwing up into a frown.

“You’re not Brucie, are you?”

She looked around the room, still frowning and starting to lean slightly, the bottle almost slipping out of her hand. “None of you are Brucie?”

She pouted, wriggling out of Jack’s lap. “I need to find Brucie.” She stumbled out of the room, hips shaking to the pulsing beat of the dance floor barely heard in the private room.

The men watched her, giving Jack just enough time to glance at the note she’d slipped him.

“Your cover’s been blown. Meet me behind the club in ten minutes.”


End file.
